


值勤中 (On Duty)

by FranzMoor



Category: SHADES OF BLUE
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Chen跟Agent Stahl監視Detective Santos直至夜裡。<br/>Agent Chen and Agent Stahl surveil Detective Santos after night falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	值勤中 (On Duty)

【原創】【Shades of Blue】值勤中 (Chen/Stahl/Santos) 新年賀文

Agent Stahl和Agent Chen停在Detective Santos的樓前，他們看著後者走進門內。  
「所以…你要我載你一程嗎？」Agent Chen順便問 Agent Stahl。  
「不，」Agent Stahl回答，眼裡緊盯著Harlee的窗戶，「我們留在這裡。」  
「這？」Agent Chen疑惑了。她伸手去掏自己的記事本，「我沒記錄Detective Santos今晚有約。你收到了別的情報嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「Then？」  
「Agent Chen，」Stahl不耐的笑了，「罪犯可不會管白天晚上的，任何時候他們都想幹就幹。」  
「……你的意思是說，Detective Santos是罪犯？我還以為她現在是我們的情報Informant。」  
「當然她是。但我在說其他人可能是。」  
「OK……」Chen遲疑的點點頭，然後她思考了一下，正色道，「你得把所有的事情告訴我。」  
「昨天晚上Detective Santos在半夜又出門了──在她回過家之後──之後她去會見了她的小男朋友。」  
「那有什麼問題嗎？」Chen不解的問，然後她領悟，「…喔，不。」她興味盎然的轉身看Stahl，「你對Detective Santos的興趣是不是超出職業範圍了？」  
「什麼？不──」Stahl嚴正抗議，「任何一個優秀的FBI都應該關心這種事。」  
Chen注意著他的表情，「這沒什麼大不了的，你知道。我也不能指責你，畢竟我也對我的搭檔有不尋常的興趣。」  
Agent Stahl看起來嚇了一跳，「你是在開玩笑嗎？還是這又是另外一個『表哥』的故事？」  
「不！」Agent Chen靦腆笑了，「雖然我是想表現得支持些。你有約過Detective Santos出去嗎？」  
「你上次在我的車上看過她了。」  
「我的意思是指公務之外。──沒有？你知道你對她的態度很不好吧？這沒辦法吸引女性。」  
「最好你又知道該怎麼吸引女性了。」  
「嘿，除了我是女孩的事實之外，我在Quantico的時候有20個人跟我表白，包含男性女性，而且女性居多。」  
「好吧，你有任何建議？」  
「鑒於你是她的上司，你可以先從對她說些好聽的話開始。」  
「我不知道，」Stahl不置可否，「那真的不是我的風格。」  
「你表演一下你最浪漫的一面給我看一下，也許我能幫你想方法。」  
「好吧，就是這樣…」Agent Stahl把兩手支在Agent Chen耳朵旁邊，靠著車窗形成一個封閉的空間，把Chen圍在裡面。  
「然後？」  
「…就是這樣了。」  
「你應該再靠近點，」Chen說，「你的身材很好，這會讓女性覺得──很有性吸引力。」  
「你這樣覺得？」Agent Stahl自滿的笑了，然後他的抿抿嘴，「好吧，現在怎麼樣。」  
「邀請我去吃晚餐。」  
「Well，Agent Chen──」  
「Molly。」Agent Chen更正他。  
「好吧，Molly。妳願不願意跟我一起共進晚餐…？…就你跟我…兩個人……我知道一家還不錯的餐廳，就在那邊第46條街上……」  
他又被Chen打斷了，「太長了。」  
「不然我該怎麼辦？」  
「就吻我。」Chen要求道。  
Stahl猶豫了，然後Agent Chen主動靠向他，她雙手環住Stahl的後背，貼上Stahl的嘴唇。Stahl遲疑了下也用手掌托住Chen腦後的髮絲。  
突然他們的窗戶被人敲響了，兩個人慌亂的分開。Agent Chen心跳得極快的彈回自己的位子上，但還是大膽的看向窗外，窗戶外面的是Detective Santos，她調侃的來回比了比Stahl跟Agent Chen，「你們是兩個執勤中的FBI嗎？」  
「這不關你管的事，」Agent Stahl顯然惱羞成怒，「應該是由我問問題，你這個時間出門做什麼？」  
「這就牽涉到我剛剛問的問題了。你們兩個是在值勤還是在休息？如果是前者我就必須跟你們報備行蹤，而如果是後者，我就沒有這個義務。」  
Agent Stahl被他的堵的說不出話，而Agent Chen則在旁噗哧一笑。  
「放輕鬆，」Detective Santos拖長她獨特的西語裔口音，「我不過去巷口買樣東西。我家裡的沒了。」  
她大步離開那對走上街道時臉上還掛著竊笑，果不其然身後的車跟著開了上來。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the celebration of Chinese New Year 2016. Happy Chinese New Year guys!


End file.
